Title of Story Here*
by Mrs.Rafe McCawley
Summary: This is yet another behing the sceans of PH thing. Sorry if you think I stole your idea. Don't read if you don't want to. Yes, this is the girl who cant spell.


Author's Notes- Sorry, this is yet another Behind the scenes of PH thing. Sorry if you think I stole your Idea.  
  


Disclaimer-Don't own. Don't sue. Don't try.  
  


Characters-

**Ben-**cocky 

**Josh-**Defensive

**Kate-**stupid

**James-** a skank

**Jerry-**gay (He made a war epic into a love story!?)

**Michel-**Gay

**Alec-**A pervert  
  


**Kate **"Rafe I never meant to hurt you I just dramatic pause I did it because-"

**Michel** "Kate, you don't say dramatic pause you ohhh! Jerry?"

**Jerry "**What sweetie?"

**Michel "**Baby, can you bring to an asprin?"

**Jerry "**Sure." (Leaves)

**Ben** (putting down script) "I don't deserve this. I have won an oscer. I am the best actor here."

**Alec** "No you arn't!"

**Ben: **(Sits in a chair that says BEN on it) "Ok, Raise your hand If you have won an award winning script here."

**Josh** "I have!"

**Ben** "No you havn't I am the only one who-"

**Josh "**I WON 3RD PRIZE IN THE SEVENTH GRADE PLAY WRITE CONTEST." (Holds Ben by the shirt). "And I'll be damned if that gets taken away from me!"

**Ben "**Alright. Well, raise your hand if have a house in the hamptons." (Michel and Alec rais their hands.) "I'll be in my trailer." (He sxits.)

**Jerry** "Here you go baby." (Michel takes two asprin.)

**James** "You know Alec, my trailer is not too far away."

**Alec** "Well if you let me have a handful of your-"

**Michel** "No, no, no ,no ,no! No love making on the set."

**Alec "**I wasn't I was just going to-"

**Jerry** "He said NO!"

**Alec** "-her up the-"

**Michel & Jerry** "NO!"

**James **"But I was watching you two, or saw you two on the set for the parachute hanger."

**Jerry **"Go get your costume on. Your scene is next."

**James** "Oh yeah! I made a couple of improvements." Runs off and Jerry sighs

**Kate** "Wait, Rafe dies but I kissing him here."Points to the script "Is he a zombi? Is this a horror movie?"

**Josh "**Horror movie? I have never done a horror movie! What are you talking about?"

**Ben** comes back "Yes you were. You were in Halloween H20. I know what evrybdy has ben in because I am smart and I-" 

**Josh **"Shut up man! I wish I never done that movie and, NO I HAVN"T DONE A PORNO MOVIE!

**Alec "**Dude calm down. There is nothing wrong with doing a porno move. I enjoyed mine." All look at Alec

**Kate** points at Ben "Ahhh! A zombi!"

**Ben **"Is she high?"

**Josh **"No, how dare you accuse her of-"

**Jerry **"No, she read the script."

**Ben "**She can read? You I have been able to read since I was four."

**Kate **"Act to turn my it is when?"

**Alec "**Horny me makes backward talking."

**Michel** "What?"

**Ben **"She said 'When is it my turn to at?' and he said 'talking backward makes me horny.' I learned how to talk backward." James enters wearing a leather MINIE skirt, a black leather tube top, and a pink feather boa.

**James **"Well, Ben you make me horny!"

**Michel "**James! What the hell are you wearing?"

**Jerry** "I don't think Betty would wear that."

**James **"Well I figured she didn't have any edge. So I made her a hooker."

**Alec "**Alec like-e the-"

**Josh **"What are you talking about. I never wore that also! Sopt accusing me with your eyes."

**Ben **"You know I went to a party with the guy who invented feather boas and said that I-"

**Michel "**James take that off. And Jerry go put it on."

**Kate **"I like bananas. They make me laugh."

**Josh **Imitating Kate "Hi, I am an empty-headed bimbo who hears bananas talk."

**Kate "**You sound like me"

**Josh "**I am not a girl!"

**Ben "**I know a lot of girls." All give him a look "I needed something to say."

**Michel "**Ok, lets do the scene when Josh and Evelyn are having coffee. Lets have those people on set." Josh goes up 

**Kate **"My name is Kate." He pushes her on the set

**Michel "**And action!"

**Josh "**He asked me to make him wings and sense he can't read he is a retard and jumped of the barn are broke his freekin leg."

**Kate **"Oh no! We should go visit him in the hospital."

**Michel** "Cut. None of that is in the script."

**Alec** "Gosh, not everything has to be done your way Michel."

**Kate "**Yeah! Your just a big poop!"

**Ben **"I can think of a better comeback than that. In 1997 I was voted the best comebacker. So ha!

**Josh "**I AM NOT GAY!"

**James** "Dammit, I quit."

**Alec "**Why?"

**James "**Ben just called me a whore yesterday and I was drunk so I just remembered it."

**Kate **"Josh what's a whore?"

**Josh **"I am not a whore!"

**Kate **Alec, what is sex?"

**Alec** "Lets go, and I'll show you."


End file.
